


Cuddlefest Part 2: OT4 Edition

by nobu_akuma



Series: KFAM Cuddlefests [2]
Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Qpr Jack/Emily, Qpr Sammy/Emily, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobu_akuma/pseuds/nobu_akuma
Summary: Another shamelessly fluff cuddle fic, this time with an ot4!(Spoilers for episode 68 and on)
Relationships: Ben Arnold/Emily Potter/Sammy Stevens/Jack Wright, Ben Arnold/Sammy Stevens, Sammy Stevens/Jack Wright
Series: KFAM Cuddlefests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069010
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Cuddlefest Part 2: OT4 Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, for the lovely Kate, a merry xmas to you! Yours was the first I wrote and the last to post! I hope you enjoy!

"Ugggggh." Ben groaned as he settled onto the couch.

"Long day?" Jack asked, pulling Ben in for some light cuddling.

"Yes. Like, why the hell is everyone obsessed with me and Em having kids?" Ben groused, leaning into Jack, "It really is none of their business what we do or don't do with our lives."

Jack hummed in thought, "Well, society is pretty set in the whole archaic 'get married to a single person and have kids' thing. Though I did hear that our wonderful bear of a mayor is working on something for poly folk."

"It is and it's stupid." Ben pouted, "But thank god that Ron got elected."

"We all needed a man's man's man in office for sure." Jack agreed. 

Ben laughed and shook his head, "What do you think about the whole kids debate?"

"Well, if you and Em end up having some, you know Sammy and I will help you give the little munchkins as good a life as we can." Jack replied, "And of course, Aunt Lily and Aunt Katie will spoil them rotten."

"You're not wrong." Ben grinned and then, earnestly, "Thank you, Jack."

"Of course. I mean, one day we'll share a husband." Jack shrugged.

The door opened, Emily being trailed by Sammy.

"You can't fight all of them, Emily." Sammy advised.

"I can and  _ will _ if they don't keep their noses out of my business." Emily huffed.

"They get to you too, babe?" Ben asked.

"Yes, the vultures!" Emily scoffed, "I'm going to take a shower and then we're gonna watch something that'll make us cry!"

"Okay." The men agreed. They watched as Emily headed out of the room.

"Alright, Benny, you need to move." Sammy said.

"But babe! I'm comfy!" Ben pouted.

Sammy smirked then scooped Ben up. Ben yelped and squirmed. Sammy settled in next to Jack with Ben on his lap, looking like a cat that had gotten the cream, "And now I'm comfy, Ben."

"You're so rude, Sammy." Ben huffed, crossing his arms.

Sammy buried his nose into Ben's hair, "Mmhmm."

"I don't know how you put up with him." Ben told Jack.

"Hey, you're the one who accepted his proposal." Jack shrugged.

"I live a life full of regrets." Ben said dryly.

"Liar." Jack chuckled. 

"Shhhh." Ben waved at him.

A while passed in contented quiet before Emily returned.

Emily put her hands on her hips, "Sammy, you're gonna have to let Benny off your lap."

"I mean, you could just sit on his." Sammy argued, peeking over Ben's curls. He sighed and relented at her scowl, "Fine."

"It's not like we won't still be cuddling, Sammy." Ben teased, pecking his boyfriend softly before moving off of him.

"Mmhmm." Sammy grumbled.

Emily joined the couch and curled up with Ben. Ben pulled her close as he leaned into Sammy as Sammy snuggled into both him and Jack.

They settled into one another like that. Warmth, comfort and protection emitting from their pile. They all knew that their partners were the right fit for them. They were a family and one day, they'd be so legally. It was only a matter of time.


End file.
